Te amo tal y como eres
by Ali Rohan
Summary: Historia corta SasuNaru Naruto es un doncell en un país donde no es bueno serlo.


—Te dije que esto iba a salir mal, ya fuera de una u otra manera. —La voz de Neji tras de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio el reflejo del castaño recargado en la puerta de su habitación.

Desde que había llegado de su cita con Sasuke no había dejado de llorar frente al espejo, admirando la mentira en la que se había convertido su vida. Observo sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, que ahora iban maquillados con una sombra rosa y máscara de pestañas, su piel ligeramente tostada llevaba una pequeña capa de maquillaje y polvos compactos, así como de rubor, sus cejas ahora estaban depiladas y formaban un perfecto y estilizado arco, y sus labios aún mantenían restos de labial.

—Sabes que no tenía muchas opciones, en esta sociedad los doncelles son despreciados y marginados, Dios, ¡somos hombres demasiado afeminados que en vez de pene tenemos vagina!, si quería tener una vida normal debía tomar una decisión, seguir aparentando ser un hombre verdadero, lo cual sabes que ha sido muy difícil hasta ahora, o convertirme en lo que debí haber sido, una mujer. Jamas habia sido mas feliz en toda mi vida, fingir ser mujer es la mejor mentira que he dicho.

Neji vio con pesar a su mejor amigo, ambos se conocían desde la infancia, y recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que tuvo que pelearse para defenderlo (incluso tenía cicatrices para comprobarlo), los abusos en las regaderas habían sido constantes incluso algunos cruzando la línea por completo, recordó la vez que terminó en el hospital después de defender a Naruto de sus tres compañeros de trabajo, los cuales intentaron violarlo. Después de eso Naruto prefería no contarle los acosos que sufría y repetidas veces llegaba al apartamento que compartían con algún golpe o herida.

Vio como Naruto se quitaba la rubia peluca, en pocos meses ya no la necesitaría, su cabello ya había crecido bastante como para dejar de usarla, se acercó a él y le dió las toallitas desmaquillantes y tomó asiento a un lado del rubio.

—Yo mejor que nadie conozco tu dolor, lo he vivido a tu lado desde que tenemos 8 años. —Naruto observó la cicatriz que recorría la mejilla izquierda del castaño, producto de haberlo defendido del intento de violación de sus 3 antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Le dieron ganas de llorar, Neji siempre estaba junto a él, salvándole la espalda.

—Y te ha costado mucho, de verdad lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso, al estar siempre conmigo tu tambien fuiste marginado, tuviste que pelear no solo para defenderte a ti sino también a mi, he sido una carga todo este tiempo.

—No digas tonterías, vamos termina de desmaquillarte y quítate ese vestido, Shikamaru no tarda en llegar y no quedras que te vea así, aunque no entiendo cual es tu reticencia porque él lo sepa. —A pesar de que Naruto tenía más de un año con su doble vida, se negaba a que su amigo Shikamaru se enterara de eso.

—Es que me da vergüenza, sabes que Shikamaru a pesar de ser un abogado novato está haciendo todo por tratar de luchar por los derechos de los doncelles, y si le digo que yo me he rendido y que me he comenzado a disfrazar de mujer lo voy a decepcionar.

Neji salió de la habitación permitiéndole al rubio que terminara de cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina del pequeño apartamento para terminar de dar los últimos detalles a su cena. Hace casi un mes que no veían al moreno y le alegraba su visita, aunque no se conocían de tantos años como Naruto y él, sí tenían por lo menos 10 años de amistad y siempre era bueno reunirse.

Cuando Shikamaru tocó el timbre Naruto ya había terminado de poner la mesa y Neji sacaba el pescado del horno. El moreno entró con una botella de sake y todos tomaron asiento, conversando sobre los acontecimientos de aquel mes que no se veían.

—Shika, ¿como va todo con Temari?

—Agg, problemático como siempre Naruto, sabes que es una gritona y controladora.

—Y es por eso que la quieres. —Añadió Neji riéndose de su amigo, si no fuera por ella lo más probable era que el moreno jamás se hubiese graduado de la universidad, aunque Shikamaru era muy listo su flojera era más grande.

—Naruto, estuve revisando sobre la editorial donde dices que comenzaste a trabajar y me preocupé porque según mis contactos decían que no contratan doncelles y al leer sus políticas descubrí que es verdad, de hecho esa es una de las empresas contra las que voy a ir, ¿no les dijiste que eras doncell cuando pediste trabajo? —Naruto sabía que no había escapatoria, conocía a Shikamaru y aunque era un perezoso, cuando el asunto tenía que ver con su trabajo y con sus ideales no se rendía.

—Ummm, no, no lo hice.

—¿Pero que acaso no les hacen chequeos médicos a los hombres?

Neji y Naruto se miraron con notoria alarma, no tenían cómo rebatir eso, Naruto había perdido varias oportunidades de trabajo por aquel dichoso examen médico. Naruto suspiró rendido, ya era tiempo de contarle su secreto.

—Es cierto, todos los hombres deben someterse a el, pero las mujeres no.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Y Naruto y Neji comenzaron a relatar lo que había sucedido una noche hace poco más de un año.

Naruto había llegado cansado y devastado de que por séptima vez no le daban empleo solo por ser doncell, había pasado todas las pruebas y exámenes, había terminado entre los tres mejores para el puesto, pero en cuanto les hicieron el chequeo médico y comprobaron que era doncell le habían pedido que se retirara. No era justo, él estaba perfectamente capacitado para el puesto. Al abrir la puerta y ver a Neji preparando té, sus primeras palabras fueron : "Me convertiré en mujer".

Ya después de ver la ceja levantada del chico en señal de pregunta se explico mejor. Naruto le dijo lo difícil que le estaba resultando encontrar trabajo como editor, en todas las empresas lo estaban rechazando solo por ser doncell, a pesar de que veían lo capacitado que estaba lo mandaban a volar después del examen médico, y sabía que a las mujeres no les realizaban dicho examen, por lo que cansado de fingir (sin mucho éxito) ser un verdadero hombre, había decidido que lo mejor era disfrazarse de mujer.

Neji escuchaba atentamente lo que su compañero le decía, esa era la séptima vez que lo rechazaban y ya tenía más de medio año buscando un empleo, aunque a Neji no le molestaba solventar los gastos del apartamento, sabía que Naruto no estaba feliz con eso. Observó al chico como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, tenía el cuerpo demasiado pequeño y delgado como para que fácilmente pudiera pasar por el de una chica, sus manos eran delicadas y sus pies eran talla de mujer, y su voz era muy chillona.

—Podría funcionar. — Y con ese pensamiento le pidieron ayuda a Hinata, la prima de Neji, la chica era estilista por lo que el cambio de imagen no fue ningún problema para ella, enseño a Naruto a maquillarse y a caminar con tacones, lo llevó de compras para cambiar su guardarropa y le regaló tres pelucas con diferentes peinados.

—Y así fue como conseguí el empleo, y si soy honesto, convertirme en mujer fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Naruto, ¿me estas diciendo que todo mi trabajo luchando por los derechos de los doncelles no sirve de nada y que ustedes serian mas felices si solo se disfrazaran de mujer? —La voz de Shikamaru se escuchaba decepcionada, esa había sido la principal razón por la que Naruto prefirió guardarle el secreto a su amigo, odiaba defraudarlo.

—Lamento decepcionarte Shikamaru.

—No Naruto, lamento que las leyes de este país sean tan pobres e injustas que tuvieras que tomar la decisión de disfrazarte de chica para poder vivir una vida tranquila, y lamento que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido suficientes como para ayudarte un poco. Pero estoy feliz de que por fin tengas un trabajo que te gusta y que estés contento, de verdad que se te mucha mejor pinta, me alegra verte sin golpes.

Los tres siguieron hablando un poco mas hasta que dieron por terminada la botella de sake, Naruto estaba feliz de haberle confesado la verdad a su amigo, ahora era mucho mas fácil poder hablar con él, sin la necesidad de estar cuidando sus palabras y de estar mintiendo a cada rato, agradecía de que después de tanta falsedad en su vida pudiera ser él mismo con sus mejores amigos.

—Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y Temari me matara si la hago esperar más, fue un gusto verlos, y Naruto, me alegro que me contaras la verdad.

—Muchas gracias por venir y la próxima vez tráela, nos encanta tenerla de visita. —Neji se levantó y encamino al moreno hasta la puerta mientras Naruto levantaba los platos sucios de la mesa.

—Oh por cierto chicos, casi lo olvidaba, —Shikamaru abrió su maletín y saco un pequeño sobre que entregó al castaño. —Temari y yo queremos invitarlos a nuestra boda, y se que es muy problemático, pero ya que son mis mejores amigos me gustaría que sean mis padrinos, así tengo que trabajar menos.

—¡Shika, vas a casarte! —Naruto arrojo los platos en el fregadero y corrió para abrazar a su amigo, aunque llevaba 3 años viviendo con su novia era una sorpresa que diera aquel paso tan grande.

—Bueno, conocen a Temari.

—Así que ella te dio un ultimátum, —Neji ya sospechaba que la rubia prácticamente había arrastrado a su amigo al altar, pero se alegraba, no había mejor pareja para Shikamaru que ella. —Me alegro mucho por ustedes, y claro que seremos tus padrinos.

—Bueno, ¿yo puedo ser tu "madrina"?

—¿Quieres ir vestido de mujer a mi boda? Umm claro, a Temari le encantara verte, y como dije, mientras tu seas feliz por mi esta bien.

—Lo que pasa es que pues Neji de seguro llevará a la persona misteriosa con la que lleva saliendo hace meses y no nos ha querido presentar, —él castaño entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a terminar de limpiar los restos de cena y fregar los trastes. —Y pues a mi me gustaría llevar a mi novio.

—¿Tienes novio y no me habias dicho? —Shikamaru caminó hasta la salita y volvió a tomar asiento, la platica no era tan sencilla ni corta como para seguir charlando a un lado de la puerta.

—Es porque...

—¿Es porque él te conoció como chica? —Shikamaru tan inteligente como siempre había dado en el blanco. Naruto solo pudo asentir a modo de respuesta. —¿Piensas decirle que eres doncell?

—Lo he pensado muchas veces, en infinidad de ocasiones he estado a punto de decírselo, pero siempre me acobardo, no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

—Naruto, si algo te sobra a ti, es el valor. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, si esa persona de verdad te quiere te aceptara tal y como eres, porque tu vales muchísimo.


End file.
